Sailor Moon Sunfire
by SailorStarGemini
Summary: Sailor Sunfire joins the battle against darkness *Chapter 2 up*
1. Tomoyo's arrival, Sunfire's Entrance

Sailor Moon Sunfire -I do not own Sailor Moon and I do not claim to! However Sailor Sunfire and Cloud are copyright to me! Anyway onto the information about this Fanfic, it is a new version of my old one called 'Sailor Sunfire' I have spent a lot of time improving this one so please do not copy anything in this story -  
  
On the plane to Juuban in Japan Tomoyo Rieo looked at the brochure of her new house, it was quite a plain house it was two storeys tall with two bedrooms. Tomoyo was by herself on the plane because her parents had died when she was a young girl; she was looked after by her grandparents they had decided that when she was old enough she should move to Japan to live near her aunt. Tomoyo had liked the idea so she said yes.  
  
"Please put on your seatbelts we are coming into land at Tokyo, Japan." A voice over the loud speaker said to the people on the plane. Tomoyo put on her seatbelt and got ready to land.  
  
"That was a bumpy landing." She muttered to herself as she got off the plane.  
  
"Welcome to Japan we hope you have a wonderful time thank you for travelling with Anime Airways." The lady by the aeroplane door said to the people who were leaving the plane.  
  
Tomoyo walked into the airport terminal and made her way to the Taxi ramp.  
  
"Taxi!" Tomoyo cried out loud, a taxi pulled up.  
  
"Where would you like to go miss?" The driver asked her.  
  
"11 El Hazard Road, Juuban please, thanks."  
  
So the taxi set off for Juuban meanwhile in a realm far away a figure surrounded by darkness was talking to someone.  
  
"For so many years I have waited for this moment and now the time has come, you must go to earth and destroy those pesky Sailor Senshi if they are not destroyed they will ruin my plains, do not fail me."  
  
"I will not my Queen, you can be sure of that."  
  
The taxi pulled up outside Tomoyo's new house.  
  
"That will be 1000 Yen please."  
  
"What! That much! Oh well here you go." Tomoyo handed the taxi driver the money.  
  
Tomoyo got her bags out of the back of the taxi and made her way up the steps to her new house, the taxi drove off. Tomoyo started to look for her keys to the house but she dropped all her bags.  
  
"HOOOOOOOEEEEEEE!" She cried all the neighbours turned around to look at her she blushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Do you need some help there Miss?" Said a voice from behind her, Tomoyo turned around to see a guy that had black hair and dark blue eyes Tomoyo thought he was very handsome.  
  
"Yes please if you don't mind." Tomoyo replied while blushing.  
  
"You must be new here I'm Mamoru, who might you be?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Yes I'm just moving in, I'm Tomoyo it's nice to meet you Mamoru."  
  
Mamoru helped move Tomoyo's bags into the living room, Tomoyo offered him some homemade cookies.  
  
"Yum, did you make these Tomoyo?"  
  
"Yes I did, I love cooking!"  
  
"You should go into the food business when you're older."  
  
"You really think so? I didn't think my cooking was that good."  
  
"No it's great my friend likes to cook too."  
  
Mamoru left Tomoyo's house, she unpacked all her stuff and was so worn out that she went straight to bed little did she know she had forgotten that she started her new school in the morning.  
  
"HHHHOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tomoyo cried the next morning it was 7:50 and she had to leave for school at 8:00, she rushed around to get ready and just left on time when she bumped into a girl with long blonde hair tied up in to Odango shaped balls.  
  
"Sorry I'm late I'm late! HHOEEEEE!" Tomoyo said to the girl.  
  
"I'm late too! Wahhhhh my teacher will be mad!"  
  
They ran into the school building and ran to their classrooms. Tomoyo was very nervous she slowly knocked on the door and the teacher answered it. "Yes?"  
  
"Oh hello I'm Tomoyo Rieo I'm the new student in your class. Sorry I'm late."  
  
"Oh Miss Rieo do come in." Tomoyo followed the teacher and stood at the front like a lemon, she noticed that the Odango headed girl was sitting at the back of the class.  
  
"There's a space next to Usagi over there" The teacher pointed to the empty seat next to the Odango headed girl.  
  
Tomoyo thought the day went really slowly so she was really glad when it had finished.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo wait up!" Tomoyo was surprised to see someone knew her name, she turned around to see Usagi and 3 other girls running toward her.  
  
"Hey Usagi!"  
  
"Tomoyo I would like you to meet my friends Minako, Ami and Makoto." Each one of them bowed in turn and Tomoyo bowed back. They were talking to each other when a youma attacked them.  
  
"Tomoyo go we'll handle this!" Tomoyo nodded and ran away.  
  
"Moon Eternal Power, Make Up!" BR "Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" BR "Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" BR "Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
Usagi, Minako, Makoto and Ami transformed in the Sailor Senshi.  
  
"We are the Sailor Senshi and in place of the Moon we shall punish you!" They shouted in union.  
  
"What you Sailor Dorks!" Said the youma.  
  
"Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury yelled as her attack destroyed the youma, she thought everything was ok but then more youma appeared and surrounded them.  
  
Meanwhile Tomoyo was leaning against a tree getting her breath back when one of the youma had left the group and started to attack Tomoyo. The sign of the sun appeared on her forehead. A cat jumped down from a nearby tree and ran to Tomoyo and handed her a dark red henshin pen.  
  
"Quickly say 'Sunfire Star Power, Make Up' hurry!" Cried the cat.  
  
"A talking cat! I must be dreaming!"  
  
"This isn't no dream just do what I say!"  
  
"Ok! Sunfire Star Power, Make Up!" Tomoyo yelled as she held her henshin pen in the air. Flames appeared and transformed her into Sailor Sunfire Tomoyo was amazed.  
  
"Sunfire Starlight!" Tomoyo created a very bright ball of light in her hands and launched it at the youma, which was destroyed.  
  
"Ok this must be a dream." Tomoyo said to herself.  
  
"Tomoyo this no dream! I'm Cloud your guardian cat, Tomoyo you are the lost Senshi you must join the other Senshi before it's too late!"  
  
Tomoyo was still thinking that this was a bad dream and that she was going to wake up any minute now.  
  
"Tomoyo the others need your help you must help them now!"  
  
Tomoyo wondered who the Sailor Senshi were so Tomoyo went to help the others fight the youma. She ran over to a youma, picked it up and threw it over her shoulder.  
  
"Sunfire Starlight" She yelled as she destroyed the youma that was on the floor. Cloud meanwhile was attacking another youma with his claws; Luna and Artemis came and helped him.  
  
"You ugly monster stop attacking the Sailor senshi!" Tomoyo shouted to the youma while Sailor Moon and the others turned to see Sailor Sunfire standing there.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" Yelled the youma.  
  
"I'm Sailor Sunfire, they call me the lost Senshi and as the Pretty Solder of the Sun I'll punish you!"  
  
"Sailor Moon did you know there was another Sailor Senshi?" Sailor Mars asked Sailor Moon.  
  
"I had no idea but it seems there is."  
  
"While lets just destroy these youma." Makoto added. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Sunfire Starlight!" BR"Moonlight Therapy Kiss!" BR"Aqua Rhapsody!" BR "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" BR "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
One by one the Senshi's attacks hit a youma, eventually all the youma were destroyed and Tomoyo was really glad they were gone because they had freaked her out.  
  
"Well done Sailor Senshi, come on Sailor Sunfire we have to go." Cloud said to the group and Tomoyo walked to him, he then decided to jump on Tomoyo's head rather then walking. Tomoyo walked behind the building and de- transformed.  
  
"Cloud I don't understand how did you know I was a Sailor Senshi."  
  
"Well when you got attacked by that youma the sign of the Sun appeared on your forehead and I knew then that you was Sailor Sunfire, I had been looking for you for a long time."  
  
Tomoyo told Cloud that he could live with her and that he had better go home. Tomoyo walked out from behind the building and saw Usagi, Minako, Makoto, Ami and some other people with her, Tomoyo walked over to the group.  
  
"Hey Usagi, man those monsters were scaring don't you think?"  
  
"Sure were Tomoyo they freaked me out, luckily the Sailor Senshi came and destroyed them all."  
  
A tall blonde haired guy walks up to Tomoyo and said:  
  
"You're very cute did you know that?"  
  
"Don't mind Haruka she's always like this." A pretty green haired girl said.  
  
"She!?" Tomoyo exclaimed and she sweatdropped.  
  
"Yea I'm a she, this is Michiru," Haruka said pointed to the green haired girl. "This is Hotaru," pointing to a small pale black haired girl "Here's Setsuna, Chibiusa last but no means least Rei" she pointed to a tall dark green haired lady then to a small pink haired Odango headed girl also she point to a tall girl with black hair.  
  
"You know Chibiusa looks like Usagi." Tomoyo added.  
  
"I hope I don't!" Wailed Chibiusa, everyone laughed and Usagi started arguing with Chibiusa that she had copied her hairstyle. 


	2. Enter Uranus and Neptune, Tomoyo's revol...

-Note: Once again I don't Claim to own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, if I did I would be very rich! -  
  
The next day was a Saturday that Tomoyo was very happy about because she found her day at school yesterday very hard also she found out by a talking cat named Cloud that was Sailor Sunfire, the lost Senshi. Tomoyo decided to phone Usagi.  
  
"Hey Usagi it's me, I heard the Three Lights are back in town and I was wondering if you would like to go to gig of theirs."  
  
"Sure Tomoyo I'd love too I'll come over to your house in a second!"  
  
"Ok Usagi see you then, bye!" Tomoyo put the phone and Cloud walked up to Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo be careful you never know what'll happen there and remember you must let no one find out your identity when you transform to Sailor Sunfire."  
  
"Cloud I won't be transforming into Sunfire anyway I don't like fighting it's wrong and I won't do it. You behave while I'm gone." Tomoyo replied but Cloud didn't seem too happy about that. There was a knock at the door and Tomoyo went to answer it.  
  
"Hey Usagi, sorry about the mess I'm still unpacking!"  
  
"It's ok, are those cookies I smell?"  
  
"Sure are! Do you want some? I love cooking."  
  
Usagi gets big watery eyes and starts drooling, Tomoyo facefaults.  
  
"Yes please! They smell so good!" Usagi cried happily. Tomoyo went over the oven in the kitchen and took out a tray of freshly made cookies and placed them on the kitchen counter. Usagi ran over and stuffed 3 into her mouth but had trouble swallowing them all.  
  
"Lets get going then." Tomoyo said while Usagi nodded still trying to swallow the cookies.  
  
Tomoyo and Usagi walked out of the house, they began to walk when Usagi saw Haruka and Michiru on the other side of the street.  
  
"Haruka, Michiru over here!" Usagi yelled, as Haruka and Michiru looked their way, they crossed the road.  
  
"Hiya Usagi and the pretty Tomoyo" Haruka said while Tomoyo blushed a little.  
  
"Where are you guys going to?" Michiru asked.  
  
"We're going to see the Three Lights sing!" Tomoyo replied happily.  
  
"I wonder what they've come back to earth for." Haruka whispered to Michiru she shrugged.  
  
"Do you two want to come with us?" Usagi offered.  
  
"Sure why not." Michiru said to Usagi, Haruka didn't look too pleased but she agreed to go with them. So they started on their way.  
  
"Whose your favourite Usagi?"  
  
"I like Seiya best he's really cute but not as cute as Mamoru."  
  
"You're Mamoru's girlfriend?"  
  
"I sure am!" Tomoyo tried to hide her disappointment but Haruka noticed that she was disappointed.  
  
"That means you have a chance with me." Haruka cooed. Tomoyo fell down so did Usagi. They reached the concert hall and Usagi went up to the door, that had a 'Push' sign on it, and pulled it really hard but it would not open, Usagi got really mad.  
  
"Errm Usagi try pushing it." Tomoyo said while her, Michiru and Haruka sweatdropped. Usagi pushed it and they walled into the hall, it was really big with a stage at one end. They made their way right to the front.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome The Three Lights!" A man on the stage announced everyone cheered as the group came out onto the stage; Tomoyo saw Yaten and got hearts in her eyes.  
  
"He's so cute!" Tomoyo said to Usagi.  
  
"Hey what about me?" Haruka said to Tomoyo, Tomoyo facefaulted.  
  
They were half way through a song when Usagi ran to bathroom desperate for the toilet, suddenly there was a loud crash and one on the walls of the concert hall fell down and in came what looked like a huge bird with spikes all the way down it's back, it had blood red eyes and green scales rather then feathers. It was Sharp Point.  
  
"Surrender Sailor Senshi and no one will get hurt- well except you."  
  
"There's no Sailor Senshi here!" Yelled a boy in the crowd.  
  
"YES THERE IS!" Yelled Tomoyo, Michiru and Haruka they all looked at each other surprised.  
  
"Oh man I hating having to be Sailor Senshi at times like this here goes, Sunfire Star Power, Make Up!" She yelled as she held her Henshin pen in the air and transformed. Haruka and Michiru transformed too.  
  
"Tomoyo you're Sailor Sunfire! I don't believe this!" Haruka shouted at Tomoyo.  
  
"You think I want to be a Sailor Senshi? I'd much rather just be normal!"  
  
"How dare you! You are not worthy of calling yourself a Sailor Senshi!"  
  
Haruka gets really mad and gets out her sword and runs to Sailor Sunfire and begins to attack her.  
  
"Space..." "Sunfire." "Sword." "Heart." "Blaster!" "Strike!"  
  
Haruka's attack hit Tomoyo first; Haruka dodged Tomoyo's attack calling it weak. Tomoyo fell to her knees holding her right arm.  
  
"Haruka stop this!" A voice yelled as Sailor Moon came running out of the bathroom. Haruka ignored her and slapped Sunfire around the face. Sailor Moon ran over to Tomoyo and helped her stand up  
  
"Sailor Moon don't trust her she's the enemy she's working with Sharp Point!" Haruka told Usagi.  
  
"I am not Haruka! How dare you say I am!"  
  
"Excuse me, do you mind? I'm the one whose supposed to be fighting you!" Sharp Point said. They all turned to look at him.  
  
"Shut Up!" They all yelled at him at once. Sharp Point sweatdropped and left the building muttering something. They were all busy looking at him leave no one noticed the youma creeping up behind Sailor Moon Tomoyo looked around and saw the youma.  
  
"Sunfire Heart Strike!" Tomoyo yelled as she destroyed the youma everyone looked at Tomoyo. "It was creeping up behind Sailor Moon."  
  
"Maybe I was wrong Sunfire, sorry." Haruka said walking up to her and hugging her Tomoyo sweatdropped.  
  
"We shall meet again Sailor Moon." Tomoyo said and walked out of the building, Tomoyo de-transformed and walked back into the hall and meet back up with Haruka, Michiru and Usagi, they enjoyed the rest of the concert then went home. When Tomoyo got in Cloud was asleep on her bed, Tomoyo laughed and walked up slowly to the bed and put a cover over Cloud, he opened one eye and smiled to himself then went back to sleep.  
  
"Cloud, Cloud! Wake up!" Tomoyo yelled two hours later. Cloud jumped up in fright and landed on the floor on his head.  
  
"Ouch, what is it Tomoyo?"  
  
"The guy on TV just said that it was going to snow but it's the middle of the summer, I think something maybe wrong!" Tomoyo yelled while running around panicking.  
  
"Calm down Tomoyo lets go and see what it is!" Replied Cloud who had a big bruise on his head.  
  
"Does that mean I have to transform? If it does then I'm not going!" Tomoyo said defensively crossing her arms.  
  
"Tomoyo don't be so stubborn! You are a Sailor Senshi it's your job! You have to transform."  
  
"No I do not, you know what forget stuff this Sailor Senshi business I'm through with it." Tomoyo got out her henshin pen, threw at Cloud and left the house. Cloud looked shocked.  
  
"Maybe I did make a mistake maybe she's not really Sailor Sunfire she's not like what she used to be in the past." Cloud said to himself, meanwhile Tomoyo went to Haruka's and Michiru's house and knocked on the door.  
  
"Oh hello Tomoyo do come in." Michiru said as she showed Tomoyo to the living room.  
  
"How may we help you?" Haruka asked Tomoyo, Haruka was worried about her.  
  
"I need advice, Cloud wants me to fight all the time as Sailor Sunfire but I don't like to fight, it's wrong. I got mad and threw my henshin pen at Cloud and told him to stuff the Sailor Senshi business. I'm not sure I want to be a Sailor Senshi anymore." Tomoyo explained, she put her face in her hands and began to cry softly.  
  
"That's how I first felt when I found out I was a Sailor Senshi I didn't want to be one but Michiru here was in danger so I knew I had to transform from then on I realised that I must fight to protect the princess." Haruka said comforting Tomoyo. The phone rang and Michiru went to answer it while Haruka kept talking to Tomoyo then Michiru came back in looking worried.  
  
"Haruka there's trouble at the Game Centre, Flywheel is there we have transform and go there now!" Michiru said as she got her henshin pen out.  
  
"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up" Michiru called out and transformed into Sailor Neptune.  
  
"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!" Haruka yelled and transformed too.  
  
"Sunfire." Tomoyo started to say when she realised she didn't have her henshin pen. "I'm coming with you guys." Haruka nodded.  
  
"Just be careful." Haruka, Michiru and Tomoyo started to walk to the Game Centre. While Cloud also walked to the game centre but he was in his human form holding Tomoyo's henshin pen. They all reached the Game Centre at the same time but Tomoyo did realise that the handsome guy nearby was Cloud she got hearts in her eyes.  
  
"He's so cute! He must be new here I've haven't seen him before!" Tomoyo said while cloud sweatdropped.  
  
"Tomoyo it's me." Tomoyo face faulted and fell down.  
  
"Lets go it Neptune!" Uranus said, Neptune nodded and they ran into the building. Tomoyo ran in after them followed by Cloud.  
  
"Submarine Reflection!" Sailor Neptune said as she launched her attack at Flywheel Uranus launched her attack at the same time. Flywheel just knocked them to the side and hey fell down hurt.  
  
"Gimme that!" Tomoyo yelled as she ran up to Cloud and snatched her henshin pen out of his hand.  
  
"Sunfire Star Power, Make Up!" She yelled and transformed. "I am Sailor Sunfire, they call me the lost Senshi and for hurting my friends I'll shall punish you in the name of the Sun!" 


End file.
